


The Cat and the Acrobat

by GalahadWilder



Category: DC Comics, Miraculous Ladybug, Nightwing - Fandom, Young Justice
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Nightwing is in Paris with Haly's Circus when he encounters an Akuma and Team Miraculous.





	The Cat and the Acrobat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoyos_on_the_wharf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyos_on_the_wharf/gifts).



[galahadwilder](https://galahadwilder.tumblr.com/post/163725798433/kinda-random-but-can-you-do-dick-grayson-on):

> Kinda random but can you do Dick Grayson on vacation in Paris meeting Chat and Ladybug and giving them hero tips as Nightwing? I think he and Chat would be great punsters and if ladybug is like anyone else she'd drool over Nightwing too <3 out of the realm but fun?

Dick Grayson was woken by the all-too-familiar sound of screaming. 

Haly’s Circus - HIS circus now, he reminded himself - had been on tour in Europe for the past three months. Dick had gone with them, like he had all those years ago as “Dan Danger,” when he and the rest of the Team had chased the Parasite across Europe to Geneva, where he’d attempted to open a black hole for Intergang.

Once more, Haly’s had been followed by crimes of an inexplicable nature, crimes that pointed squarely at the members of the circus troupe as its suspects. He’d been trying to track the perpetrator, but hadn’t found anything by the time they got to Paris.

He pulled himself out of bed with a groan, grabbing his Nightwing suit off the ground. He’d been hoping to get some actual sleep tonight, he mused as he pulled on the suit, but supervillains never could take a night off, could they.

He made his way to the car where he kept his motorcycle, then launched it from the back of the train and raced toward the heart of Paris.

***

When he got there, however, he was not expecting what he found.

Yes, he’d fought some crazy stupid villains in the past - Crazy Quilt, the Polka-Dotted Man, and Kite Man to say the least - but it had been a few years since he’d had to deal with someone that silly. So seeing a woman dressed as an opera Viking and SINGING at the running Parisians gave him a moment of hilarious nostalgia.

So did the catsuited teenager on the nearby rooftop. “Sorry, I’m just not feeling it!” the boy yelled in French. “I think your performance is falling a little _flat_!”

There was another teenager nearby, a girl in a mask and a red suit and wielding some kind of whip. Nightwing brought his bike to a halt right next to her and leaped off with an unnecessary flip, landing in her other side with his escrima sticks in hand. “Need a hand?” he said with a grin (in French, of course).

The girl - whose suit was covered in polka-dots, what the hell? - turned to glare at him. “Just stay back, civilia- oh.” Her expression turned quizzical. “You’re not a civilian?”

The Viking lady shrieked at the girl’s partner, who flung himself from the roof with an adept flip and a vault with an expanding staff.

“Nope,” Nightwing said. “I’m Nightwing. Batman Incorporated.”

“Okay, fine.” The girl turned back to the opera singer and started running. Nightwing followed her. “You want to help, distract her until I can steal the object which gives her her powers!”

“Noooo problem,” Nightwing responded, launching a grapple into a nearby building.

***

He quickly formed a rapport with the boy, who reminded him a great deal of himself when he was younger. They rapidly devolved into a pun-contest, trying their hardest to hold the villain’s attention while the Ladybug-suited girl attempted to dart in for a snatch-and-grab. He’d quickly figured out that their suits made them both faster and stronger than him, as well as more resilient, but they didn’t have his toys.

“Hey, you should rest your voice!” Chat Noir yelled, blocking a piece of falling debris. “You’ll scream yourself Norse!”

Nightwing dodge-rolled away from another piece of building. “Now that wasn’t nice,” he said, flinging a pair of Wing-Dings at the woman’s face. “You treat every guy like that, or just the ones in black leather?”

The woman caught the Wing-Dings with a contemptuous smirk, then suddenly jerked as they buzzed. “Because if you do,” Nightwing said, “you’re in for a shock.”

Chat Noir looked at him. “Tasers?”

“Yep.”

Ladybug landed, grumbling something about “oh God there’s two of them” before laying a hand on Chat’s shoulder. “The Akuma’s in her helmet!” she said. “It’s the only thing that makes sense.”

Nightwing looked at her with confusion. “Akuma? Isn’t that the Japanese word for demon?”

She sighed. “It takes some explaining. We need to grab it before she gets back up.”

“On it.” Nightwing dashed forward as the woman stood up, dropping a smoke bomb and jinking to the side as she prepared to yell at him. Then he vaulted over her head and snatched the helmet away, landing on the other side of her at a dead run.

She turned to chase him, but was interrupted by the boy yelling something. It sounded like… “Cataclysm?” Whatever, wasn’t important. All Dick knew was that the ground suddenly gave way beneath the supervillain, distracting her while he frisbee-tossed the helmet towards Ladybug, who snatched it out of the air with a single yo-yo toss.

She immediately snapped the helmet over her knee (how strong WAS this girl?), releasing what appeared to be a glowing purple butterfly of some kind, which she the swiped with her yo-yo, replacing it with… another… butterfly? This one white, for some reason. Then, she then her yo-yo in the air. “Miraculous LADYBUG!” she shouted, and the yo-yo exploded into a swarm of red… ladybugs, he supposed. They swept over the square, and in an instant, all the damage caused in the fight was simply GONE.

Nightwing started. Damn, these kids were GOOD.

Purple energy flowed over the Viking woman’s body, replacing her outfit with normal street clothes. He stood over her and looked down. “Guess it really IS over when the fat lady sings,” he quipped, reaching for his handcuffs.

A red hand stopped him. “No,” Ladybug said. “It wasn’t her fault. She was forced to do it.”

Nightwing met her eyes and nodded. “Okay. Your territory, your call. I trust you on this.”

“Thank you.” She released his hand, then turned to her partner with an upraised fist. “Pound it!”

***

He met them both on the roof nearby five minutes later, after Chat Noir had a chance to… “recharge,” whatever that meant. The two of them stood before him, waiting for what he was going to say.

“You two are good,” he said. “Really good.” He reached into the pocket of his utility belt and pulled out a pair of cards, handing one to each of them. “The world could use more people like you.”

Chat looked at the card and practically began to vibrate. “Batman Incorporated?” he asked, shaking in excitement.

Nightwing nodded. “And the Justice League.” He patted Chat on the back. “You did good, kid. And I’d love to see more of you in the future.”

Ladybug reached out to shake his hand. “It was… an honor to work with you, Mr. Nightwing,” she said.

“Oh, please, just call me Nightwing,” he said, shaking her hand in return. “Mr. Nightwing is… well, nobody really, my dad is Batman so I guess it doesn’t count.”

She giggled.

Nightwing leaned in, right next to her ear. “By the way,” he whispered, “does your partner know that you’re in love with him?”

Ladybug blushed. “I, uh, you, what?” she stammered. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Nightwing smirked. “I’m a detective,” he said, tapping the side of his mask. “Can’t lie to me.”

Then he leaned back and let himself tilt over the side of the building, flipping on the way down and landing perfectly on his speeding motorcycle, which carried him off into the night.

Paris. Ahh, he loved this city.


End file.
